Telecommunication networks provide for the transmission of information across some distance through terrestrial, wireless or satellite communication networks. Such communications may involve voice, data or multimedia information, among others. In addition, telecommunication networks often offer features and/or services to the customers of the network that provide flexible and varied ways in which the communications are transmitted over the network. For example, some telecommunication networks provide toll-free communications in which a called customer may pay for all long-distance telephone calls made to the customer or customer's network. In general, toll-free communications allow a customer to the network to receive calls from disparate locations around the country without passing the cost of such long-distance calls to callers to the customer.
Telecommunication networks may also provide one or more routing features to those customers that utilize the telecommunication network. For example, a telecommunications network may provide routing based on the number dialed or routing based on inputs provided by the caller, such as dial-tone multi frequency (DTMF) routing or voice inputs provided by the caller. In general, such routing features of the telecommunications network are handled by a service control point device in the network. Such service control point devices in the network typically provide the routing features for several customers of the network. As such, as more and more customers are added to the network, more service control point devices must be included in the network. In addition, because each service control point device is limited to processing or handling a specific number of concurrent calls, heavy traffic from one customer may negatively affect the performance of the service control point in relation to other customers.
It is with these and other issues that various aspects of the present disclosure were developed.